


“No, and that’s final.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, ie Noct is 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Noct had slipped on the wet, paved garden path earlier and badly sprained his ankle. Usually this would be fine as they'd just apply a potion, however Cor had banned that this time to let Noct experience healing as most people did from a relatively minor injury.





	“No, and that’s final.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Inspired by the fact I did the same as Noct and badly injured my ankle earlier today, at the start of a full afternoon of travelling.

“No, and that’s final.”

"That's bullshit, Specs!"

"That bullshit is the Marshall's orders. I'm sorry Noct but I can't disobey him."

"I'm the Prince!"

"And he's my commanding officer. Please don't make Gladio sit on you. Again."

Noct grumbles, throwing both a glare at Ignis and an arm over his eyes, slumping slightly from where he's lying on the sofa with one foot elevated on the armrest. He'd slipped on the wet, paved garden path earlier and badly sprained his ankle. Usually this would be fine as they'd just apply a potion as they'd done every other time Noct had been injured since his back surgery. However Cor had banned that this time to let Noct experience healing as most people did from a relatively minor injury. But Ignis is fairly sure that it's actually partially a punishment for himself and Gladio. 

"Come on Brat, it's not that bad. People are going to wait on you hand and foot," Ignis snorts quietly and Gladio catches his eye with a smile and a wink, "I mean, more than they already do." He corrects. "You get out of training and it's not like you stay far from the sofa or your bed anyway. What's the problem?"

"It hurts." 

"Yeah, injuries tend to." He taps the still healing scar over his eye.

Ignis crouches to rummage through Noct's mini freezer to find the spare cookie dough he left in there the last time he baked in the royal suite. He eventually finds it behind the stash of frozen snacks and heads towards the oven to start rolling it out, leaving the other two to their bickering.

There's quiet from the other half of the room by the time the cookies make it into the oven, and Gladio is scrolling through their on demand film selection with Noct occasionally vetoing an option with a grunt. They seem to wordlessly settle on something animated and action filled that Ignis hasn't seen yet. He sets the timer then tosses it to Gladio before dropping onto the sofa and gently lifting Noct's head into his lap, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
